Dancing with dark death
by AHopefulRomantic
Summary: love can be many things like dancing (my first fan-fic) fixed chapter one STORY ON Hold
1. Chapter 1 quiet and sad

Wet, cold, warm. hot, These were the emotions were what the shy dancer was feeling around him she wanted him he Couldn't tell but maybe Robin had feelings too it all started at the midmire wet cold and damp muddy to not that Robin cared but he knew all to well what it felt to lose given the circumstances Olivia had no idea who he was but something happened when he saved her ….. twice AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! screamed Olivia when she felt her grip of Life about to fade she opened her eyes and saw a hand reach out it was him. Robin T Chalophy was his name … need a hand? He said Olivia grabbed it and got immediately red Chrom came running with the group screaming WHO WAS THERE?! ANYONE OK!? then he saw Robin walking with his dark horse Ace,Olivia walking behind him. Basilo,Chrom who is this young Lady? Said Robin , That's Olivia,Basilo said shes smuggling us out of here so hang on!

AT REGNA FEROX

I'm sorry for what we had to do Chrom but the emblem will save more then Gangrel would want but sitting down crying about it will- stop talking hmm?

STOP TAKING I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE! Chrom screamed at Robin CHROM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Chrom grabbed the falchion and slashed at Robins face before Stahl and Frederick could stop him Robin was knocked back and was bleeding on the floor Maribelle and Lissa ran over,Libra too surprised to act. She died for me! You said she would be back here you said …. you …. yo … u pro..prom.. YOU PROMISED! Chrom tears forming in his eyes while screaming at Robin still Laying on the floor while being healed by the two. Before Robin could say anything Basilo had to disarm Chrom from slashing Robin again.

Robin begun saying if your done screaming at me pay attention I didn't do it because I wanted to I did because I had to what makes you prove to me your not your father to me huh STRIKING AT A MAN WHEN HES DOWN and then Robin passed out.

Flavia came up and started saying to Chrom with Olivia running towards Robin unconscious. Like it or not Chrom, Robin is correct and besides Gangrel isn't gonna just sit around and wait hes gonna take this window and strike when Robin wakes up and you better hope hes gonna still be with us. Chrom you go and chill off for the day that's a order here in Ferox no ifs buts or no's understood? Chrom nodded and walked off taking the Falchion with him.

AT THE INFIRMARY

Olivia began saying 'Iiiis..is Robin okay? Maribelle stood up and began saying I'm afraid Robin has lost a lot of blood but hes going to be alright although- before Maribelle could finish talking Lissa stood up trying to keep a straight face and said Robin cant use one of his eyes anymore trying so difficult not to cry Lissa then begun crying,

Chrom then walked in causing the three to surround Robin Lissa then instantly stopped tears from forming.

thinking Chrom wanted to kill Robin with the Falchion in hand, Chrom begun saying "i'm not here to kill Robin" whats the damage i did to Robin? Chrom asked as calmly as possible, Maribelle along side Lissa were about to say Robin can't-but then were cut off much to the the three's surprise by Olivia screaming towards Chroms direction "HE CAN'T USE ONE OF HIS EYES NOW!"

Chrom looking about to burst into tears from what he did out of rage to his best friend then said nothing then begun saying I hope Robin forgives me for what I did.


	2. recommended reading high info on story

Before I make the chapter I'm just gonna put a side note that this is my first fan-fic I've done i'm trying to make it into a 20 or 30 chapter-ed story anyways ill make a recap **AHEM** Chrom likes Olivia likes Robin who now can not use his Right eye Robin is a level 12 dark knight with a horse named Ace which he calls Acer for some reason Robin got his horse when he was a child which I will include the only memories this Robin has is his childhood and how he lived during his time as a child he doesn't remember much from his teen years but in like chapter 3 when Gangrel is kill

ed,Robin will regain some of his teen years after Gangrel is killed Robin will then move to Ferox out of a deal with Flavia, Chrom is having some difficultly adjusting to the fact he attacked his friend and because of it ,he now has a loss in depth perception and now has to wear a eye patch like Basilo.

Maribelle and Mirel will or may borrow Stahl's tongue because I have difficultly saying their speech …... sometimes not with Maribelle , Stahl will play a pivotal role as one of the most "hanged out with" best friend. If a character does not show in this story I'm sorry its ether I forgot they were there or I just had so much difficultly with their character I had to take them out AGAIN you don't have to read this this is just a side note chapter,nothing else Inigo and Morgan will be making appearances lucina will be doing the same just not immediately with that said I will be making chapter 2 later during the day oh before I go Chrom ends up with a maiden or Sully not decided yet so see everyone around

- THE ROMANTIC SAVIOR


	3. chapter 2 a dark path

Fading into the darkness

As far as the eye can see as far as Robin can see

Robin's mindset is strangely _blank _

he sees a Light he walks towards it

Anyone there? Robin call's out …..no answer...

Um my name is-Robin is cut off by a voice

WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE

Then you know my purpose for being here? Robin put his fist on his chin in a questioning manner.

YOU ARE TALKING TO THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOU

Oh the darkness within me? So you mean like my mark? Robin asked

YES

You know I highly doubt that I'm just here for the mark. Robin put down the fist and crossed his arms.

Doubt if you want. The voice became closer and not screaming. Robin turned around

There were two voices one with a light aura and the second with a dark aura

I'm not even going to question the logic behind this. Robin said

Don't make this difficult. The dark aura said

The light aura said save yourself from a live full of lies Robin.

DON'T LISTEN TO THE LIGHT THE LIGHT IS FULL OF LIES! The dark aura screamed

Wake up Robin wake up. The Light said much to the Dark ones dismay

Robin was then beginning to wake up in the infirmary.

Robin's eyelid's begun to open to see Olivia and Chrom

Welcome up. the blue haired prince said

Why are you guys here? Robin asked

Olivia never left your side Chrom begun saying much to Olivia's dismay before she turned red and hid in her clothing.

As I was saying Olivia never left your side-then Robin stared at Olivia with her then screaming STOP STARING! Iiiii..t was for ummmmm Olivia begun pacing in a circle before stopping to say it was for sss-avinng me ffff-Robin cut off Olivia by saying

Olivia I get it you stayed because I saved you from a plegian correct?

Olivia stammered before walking out with a whisper that came out with a …."yes"...

Okaaayy Robin said Chrom before I criticize you for hitting me with your sword how much damage did I gain from that hit? Robin asked

Silence Broke out Chrom averting eyesight before saying in a not very happy tone

You cant use your right eye any more iii.. mmm sorry Robin,Chrom said Chrom kept going iiii... I had no right to hit you out of rage I wanted to save Emm you know? I thought we would bring her back but when you said we have to sacrifice her iii... snapped in a way so I'm gonna leave before- Chrom was turning to leave before he was stopped by Robin

Its fine Chrom,Robin said

Huh? Chrom turned around in a questioning way

I've been with you through thick and thin still am Chrom's gaze becoming surprised

Just... am I cleared to walk out? Chrom then walked towards his friend to help him up

Ill take that as a yes then

Chrom then pointed towards the mirror and medical tape Robin walked over and Wrapped it around his eyelid in the form a of a eye patch after finishing he then turned and said

Chrom lets get going to the tactical tent

The two begun walking towards the tent and were stopped by Stahl and Gaius.

Hi Bubbles Gaius said

Were you guys going? Stahl asked in a questioning gaze

Robin was about to say but Chrom cut him off

We're heading towards the tactics tent

Okay we'll spread around that Bubbles is awake

Before the four walked off Robin then said

Gaius stop calling me that

Before Gaius could say no the two were already gone.

At Olivia's tent the pink haired dancer was questioning her feelings towards the man the shepherds call Robin

"Why do I ssee him in such a way I mean he..ee was only helping me and Olivia then saw Lissa Grinning with a "Your screwed" expression.

I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ROBIN! Olivia screamed

Lissa then began saying of course you do in fact I did even Maribelle did, Tharja still does even, Olivia your not the first. Lissa stated

Before Olivia could make her statement Lissa continued

Lissa then kept talking Olivia you don't stammer as much when Robin is mentioned

It was true when Robin is mentioned Olivia did not have that much difficulty forming full sentences but in her heart she didn't think Robin saw her this way or her at all considering they met recently but still before Olivia could still be lost in her thought Lissa then said

….Don't be like Cordelia... Olivia then looked up

But Lissa was gone and that phrase hung in Olivia's mind

Don't be like Cordelia

Don't be like Cordelia

Don't be like Cordelia

….w...wait who's Cordelia? Olivia questioned out loud even though no one was there and the camp was silent.

Except in the tactical tent

Chrom marriage and being shot down is the last thing you need right said

Which is why i'm not going to be shot down Robin,Robin don't you understand love?

How is proposing to a girl that you just met JUST MET mean your not going to be shot down? Robin said in a questioning manner.

Robin say what you want to I know what i'm doing. Chrom said

Robin then spoke fine then don't say I didn't save you from agony and don't come crying to me when you get shot down.

Chrom then said pfffft and walked out of the tent with Robin shouting back

DON'T SAY I DIDN'T SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!

Robin then went over and sat down and started thinking out loud

Chrom you idiot,Robin then grabbed the battle tactics book he had on the side of his desk and turned to page 45.

Now lets move-Olivia then walked in seeking out Robin

Robin? Robin a...are you here? Olivia said

Robin looked up yes? He said and Olivia almost screamed

E..kk Olivia jumped knocking over some papers

Oh i'm sorry Olivia I didn't think you would jump out of fear …. now what you need? Robin asked

Olivia then regaining her form and picking up the papers and then standing up..i'm... sorry ...for jumping Olivia said

No its quite alright Olivia Robin reassured Robin said taking the papers from Olivia and setting them down on his desk next to his battle tactics book.

I..iis that that the "the art of war"? Olivia asked hoping to spike a conversation

Quite yes it is Robin said before saying something Olivia still looking at the book then when Robin spoke she immediately turned her attention to his brown eye.

Olivia i'm saying this out of your own good ….. Chrom is going to propose to you

Olivia then screamed WHAT! The camp would of heard her if Robin didn't quickly put his hand over Olivia's mouth

Robin then spoke with his hand still on Olivia's mouth,

Crazy I know which is why i'm placing you with me when the forces overwhelm Gangrel's row,now taking his hand off of Olivia's mouth and walking towards his chair motioning her to sit in the chair next to his.

A force of four consisting of me Maribelle,Chrom and you

ME!? Olivia in a almost screaming tone

..yes.. Robin spoke in a very calm tone like he always did with Olivia which always had Olivia astounded.

Well are you going to be fine …...with me …. with you ... on Ace?

Acer? He will be fine with people, He's a peoples horse after all very fast too. Robin said

B..uut Before Olivia could continue Robin interrupted

Olivia he's only fast,when I tell him to be he can go slow for you,till we reach the battlefield. Robin reassured.

Olivia then smiled without saying anything then Robin spoke

Olivia when this war is over what do you plan on doing?

Olivia then almost hesitated before saying

I plan .. on … (**Olivia's mind** think Olivia think AH ha **reality)** .. I plan on …. living in Regna Ferox Olivia still looking at Robin.

Robin then smiled and said me too.

**transition to Ace**

Olivia how you holding up? Robin asked

I'...m fine Olivia said

Okay Robin said before pulling on the reins to say to move towards Chrom's direction and when reaching Chrom,Robin spoke

Chrom we are near the battlefield … Ready to end a mad king?

Chrom smiled and the battle started and was up to Robin,Olivia, Maribelle and Chrom to end Gangrel's reign

HAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME COME ON THEN! Gangreled cackled

Gangrel was fast but Ace and Maribelle's horse proved to be faster

Robin then spoke before positioning Ace towards Chrom and Maribelle

Olivia its time for me to get off!

Olivia then went like what!

Robin then said JUST TRUST ME

while Ace was still making a run towards Chrom and Maribelle Robin jumped off much to Olivia's dismay,Robin falling and then catching himself to lock him self in a fight against Gangrel. Robin's mark begun to glow Robin's eye glowing purple much to the surprise to Chrom,Maribelle, Olivia even Gangrel was surprised. They then charged at each other and there was a flash when the light faded Gangrel was Split in half perfectly cut in the stomach disconnecting him from his own legs dead. Robins glowing eye faded same with the mark and then the battle was finished and Robin spoke

"_It's over" do not speak of what I just did. _He said

Those words rung in the three's ears.


	4. Chapter 3 a lovable encounter

How did he do that they all wondered,with no time to daily on it Chrom braced himself for what he was

about to ask to Olivia and Olivia was mentally preparing to say who her heart belonged to when she shot down Chrom for marriage and then as Maribelle was healing Chrom's injuries she let out a whisper to him which she thought he didn't hear

….I love you milord...

Before Chrom could say anything he didn't get the words out because a scout showed up saying that the plegians are surrendering

Silence broke out between the 5 of them till the soldier said

Sire?

Chrom then spoke tell them to cease fighting and that plegia has to fund repairs to both nations

The soldier then spoke out with a yes sir and ran off to relay the message.

The khans came walking up wounds healed in all before saying

Quite the fight seriously at times I didn't think your plan would work Robin,Flavia teased

Oh don't remind me Robin said joking and then the two laughed interrupting them was Chrom Maribelle in hand much to Olivia's surprise

Huh made a wife don't know what you did or how you did it Chrom but i'm not gonna beat my answers

out of you yet Robin joked sort of to Maribelle's distaste

Khan Flavia then asked so Robin after this you

are moving to Regna Ferox correct? Much to the surprise of Chrom and Maribelle with Maribelle asking

Your moving away milord? Before Robin could speak a word Flavia intervened

He's going to be training Feroxi mages and dark knights in battle. Chrom now looking at Robin with Robin then saying with both Olivia mentally happy that he's going to be with the khans and … her and mentally sad about him mentioning his reason for wearing a medical taped eye patch on his right eye

I wasn't going to take till you hit my eye out

Khan Flavia then asked

Robin did you send your stuff ahead like we said to? Robin then said

I'll be living on the west side of the khans castle so is there we all say our goodbyes till the wedding is happening?

Chrom then said I guess so

Good before Robin could walk towards Ace and get on,Olivia then ran up and hugged him much to everyone's surprise except Basilo's and Lissa's who was now walking in the scene.

Olivia was nuzzling Robin,Robin then returned the hug EVEN more to everyone's even Olivia's surprise except Basilo's with Robin then saying with Olivia cuddling in his arms

now you see Chrom?

With Chrom then saying a small yeah. With Maribelle now looking at Chrom in question but decided to ask later when they were in private.

Then the group departed Olivia still in Robin's arms then put her on Ace before she realized she was on Ace she was already hugging Robin

Robin? Olivia now asked forming full sentences

Hmm? Robin asked?

H...ow did you know I was in love with you? Olivia asked

For starters Tharja kept bugging me about what you have that she doesn't and she tried to dress in your clothing and I guess it was that you kinda brought my heart to its knees when I heard your voice.

O...h Olivia said

Basilo shouted Hey Robin catch up! Me and Flavia here got something to tell ya!

Robin then motioned Ace to move faster towards the khans before speaking out with a simple

Yes?

Olivia your room is going to be moved next to Robin's. Flavia spoke out before Olivia could say anything Basilo said

don't bother saying anything Olivia besides were almost at Ferox

**transition to a tavern somewhere in valm**

So how are you buttercup? A silver haired boy asked with a purple mark in his eye


	5. Chapter 4 the wedding in question

**suggestive theme incoming**!

Robin took a long look around his new room in Regna Ferox which was strangely similar to the one he had back in Ylisse as he motioned himself towards his bag he obtained from the kingdom of Ylisse a day ago with a card saying there's a room waiting for him if he chooses to come back there was also another card a wedding invitation for him and Olivia to "_prince Chrom and the dukes daughter Maribe_lle_ wedding"_

Robin then became lost in thought do I deserve happiness? Validar's son whom I still take pride for chopping his head off,Though Olivia means to the world to me-

Before Robin could be more lost in thought Olivia was at his door

..Hi Robin... Olivia said

Robin smiled and turned his head and then thought oh damn Grima I deserve it Robin then spoke Hi Olivia how are you adjusting to your new room? Robin asked

...I'm doing quite well ….I just came to say that Basilo and Flavia are giving you ….. two days to settle before you train the recruits. Olivia said

So they are recruits? Okay didn't know that in the specifics roster. …. speaking of which Olivia

Olivia then locked onto Robin's eye

Would you like to be my date to Chrom's wedding? Robin asked

OF COURSE! Olivia shouted with Robin almost falling over in surprise of the shout

O..h sorry Robin Olivia apologized

No you don't have to be sorry it was my own fault I was just surprised at the reaction that's all

Khan Flavia walked in and the two's attention turned to her eyes

What was that noise? Flavia asked,Olivia was about to speak till Robin cut her off

It was Olivia's reaction when I asked her if she wanted to go to Chrom's wedding with me

Oh so you got one to? Flavia said

Course I did I am one of Chrom's best friends after all Robin reassured

Anyways Robin how's it feel to be in Regna Ferox instead of doing paperwork? Flavia asked

By this point i've learned that anything is better then paperwork besides if Chrom wants help He has a Maribelle to help with paperwork Robin said much to the khans amusement

Well I'll get out of you two's hairs. Flavia said but before leaving she said just don't make to much noise you two Flavia then walked out which then made Olivia so red she was like a red lamp while secretly smiling under that redness thinking Robin couldn't see her smile.

Olivia your smiling. Robin said

Olivia then broke her smile and paced in a circle thinking what to say before being grabbed by Robin and kissed on the cheek who then returned to put his valuables on the dresser and his books on his desk . Olivia walked out and ran into Lon'qu who then asked her a question

….Are you alright with the fact that you have a boyfriend? Now lon'qu asked as far away from her as he could get

..I'm... fine ….with …. it Lon'qu. Olivia

Lon'qu only smiled and then walked off

**transition**

So buttercup when are we going to get to be with our parents again hmm? The silver haired boy asked

It's Lucina,Inigo and you know that we cant intervene with our parents lives till they are married or when they have us. Lucina said

I know buttercup but I I really wanna see my dad and mother again more then anything I even want to see my sister Morgan again all I want to see is *sniff***** my family happy again. Inigo said

…..Inigo... Don't worry Lucina said smiling soon your mother will be asked by your fathers hand and soon in this timeline ill be born 9 months after mother marries father. Lucina said in reassurance

I know I know its just well we only have each here and well Morgan and Severa were some of your best friends and the when you found me and not anyone else is well you weren't exactly happy to see your womanizing acquaintance before anyone else is well disappointing which I can understand.

...Inigo... Lucina then began thinking how come i've never seen this side of you before normally your hitting on girls but never … this. Then Inigo stated

You know back in our time? I couldn't show any weakness that the Risen affected me which to a point did actually but that isn't the reason I hit on girls Lucina.

It isn't? Lucina asked

Lucina I hit on girls because it helped with my shyness when I was young which ended up back firing into making me into the notorious man for flowers.

….Inigo... Lucina said

You know Lucina's eyes were still locked on Inigo's brown eyes purple mark in the right eye your lucky because your father wanted to marry my mother so in a sense you possibly would have been my sister if Robin never came along.

Ugh don't remind me Inigo Lucina teased while smiling

Lucina then thought there he is.

As Robin walked towards Ace he requested leave for one more day to pick up something from Ylisse the only two people that know why it is so important that he had to request another day off was the khans Basilo and Flavia

HIYAAAAAA! He cracked on the reins and Ace was off

The weather was whipping in Robin's face,Robin did not mind the cold cause that's how he felt when ever he was rejected when he was young …cold...

As he rode the weather begun to feel warmer he was close to Ylisse which as he was closer he motioned Ace to slow down Ace listened

Milord look! Maribelle pointed where to look so her fiancee knew

It was Robin whom was holding Ace as they walked towards the ring shop before being stopped by Chrom and Maribelle whom wondered why he didn't come to talk to them till it hit Chrom just by looking Robin in eye

Robin was … or is going to propose to Olivia

Maribelle … Chrom do you need me? Robin asked to break the silence between them Chrom was about to say something till Maribelle started

How dare you not come speak to us when you came here! And how dare you- Chrom then interrupted his fiancee's rant by saying

When you gonna ask? Which made Maribelle look confused till she looked were he was motioning towards

I'll ask her on the fourth moon week after the two have been wed. Robin stated leaving two confused to what that means Till Chrom asked in a question

So Four weeks after our wedding?

Robin clapped his hands for a yes

We'll don't let us stop then grabbed Maribelle to move out of the way

Robin and Ace then kept walking towards the ring shop even though everyone was staring at him he didn't seem to care he just kept walking and walking and walking,til he reached the ring shop and to be greeted by the owner and the only people in there were a maiden with her possible fiancee looking at the shinning rings on their pedestal's and a blue haired girl with a sword and a silver haired boy also with a sword that Robin would come to know as his future son Inigo.

Robin knew it was Lucina but he didn't seem to care that she was there much to her surprise not Inigo's surprise as he was looking the two came over and asked him what ring he's looking for but

I already know what i'm getting I was going to make a "_b_ line" towards the shop owner Robin said

Lucina tried to stop him and then Robin said

Niece I already know what i'm going for saying it so only the two future children could two were so surprised that that almost dropped their scabbards leaving them stammering saying ho...w Robin then interrupted

How I knew well one, Chrom likes the name Lucina and I saw your mark and besides don't bother calling me Uncle till your born Lu Lu and your guys secret is safe with me

before Lucina could say anything Inigo asked do you know who I am?

Robin replied in a casual

no.

Robin then turned to the shopkeeper and said I believe I ordered a ring under the name Robin Thomas Chalophy

Ah my good Friend Robin Chalophy here you go. The shopkeeper then grabbed one diamond encrusted

ring with the words "_my dearest Olivia"_

Robin looked at the ring analyzing it then gave it back to the shopkeeper to wrap it in a white bag with flowers on it Robin reached into his coat pocket and paid the four hundred dollars but the keeper gave back a hundred to Robin's surprise then the keeper pointed to the two kids from the future and Robin smiled.

Robin then walked out and got on Ace and made his way back to Ferox.


	6. Chapter 5 a screaming hatred

**Writers b**_**l**__**ock**_

Olivia don't worry about were Robin went. Flavia said

B..ut i'm his girlfriend I … I have to ..worry. Olivia said

Robin then walked in shivering a little bit and coughed into his hand so the two could see he was there

Robin! Olivia ran up and hugged him out of worry with Robin then returning the hug

Well looks like someone was worried Robin said

Olivia who didn't seem to care about what Robin just said just kept nuzzling him Robin then said which

Olivia noticed and let go you might want to get ready because the wedding is going to be in a week do you have dress picked out? Robin asked

Olivia hummed a yes with a smile

Good Robin said and then Robin continued

I need to pick one up myself speaking of which Flavia are the recruits here yet and did you run a background check like I asked in case any of them were Grimleal? Robin asked

They aren't going to be here till tomorrow but I did run the background check like you asked and no none of them are Grimleal. Flavia said

Good then I will gladly train them but if I get even a hint one of them are I will bring that person straight to you alright? Robin said

Exactly Flavia said And then a messenger came bolting in Screaming

SIRE! SIRE! DIRE NEWS SIRE!

Robin and Flavia both said what is it

Th...the carrra- Robin then interrupted

What is it spit it out boy!

THE CARAVAN WITH THE RECRUITS EXPLODED! ,Much to the surprise of everyone in the Room and the khan dismissed the messenger silence then broke out in the room Before Robin broke the silence

Khan it looks like we have good news and bad news

Whats the bad news the everyone asked

We may have to ask Ylisse for help on this matter

And the good news they asked

I don't have to train people. Robin said with Flavia then giving her self a face palm Lon'qu giving off a annoyed look and Olivia hanging her head down and then Robin stated

Flavia send out a messenger to Ylisse on this manner.

Right because Basilo me you Robin,Lon'qu and Olivia are all going to be staying in Ylisse for the wedding ceremony.

Alright then we can set of in the morning right now I think rest for all of us would us some good given the circumstances. Robin said everyone then wa_l__ked to their __rooms and Robin sat down in his chair when he got there and began speaking a__l__oud _

_Wi__ll ___she say yes or wi___ll___ she no? Hmm these are the questions that p___l___ague me as I house a___ll___ this doubt within me yet as I wonder who was that man with ___Lucina? Never mind him___ what wi___ll she say? No time to think on it I guess but still will Olivia agree to- Robin then looked over and saw Olivia smiling at Robin then looking at her with a i'm so screwed expression Robin then said _

_Um I can explain _

_You don't need to I knew what you were going to do all long Olivia said with a gentle smile almost like lady Emmeryn's _

_You did? Robin asked and Olivia only nodded and Olivia then started saying without losing her smile and then Robin stated _

_You knew I was going to propose to you? Whatever smile was on Olivia's face it was replaced by full on shock and Olivia started stammering again and started saying _

_I...I...um thought ..you.w..ere going …... to …... were ….going ….to get Flowers.. for.. me_

Robin gave himself a face palm on what he just said and the actual slap on what just occurred was heard echoing through his room and the two looked at each other in silence and then after what seemed to be a eternity (two minutes) Robin got up and grabbed the ring from his coat and kneel-ed down to Olivia and said

_Do you accept me to be yours?_ That question ringed in Olivia's ears and Olivia responded with a

_Yes _

and they kissed each other falling into Robin's bed and they stopped kissing each other and since Olivia laid her head on Robin's chest and fell asleep along with Robin grabbing the blanket and covering them both while somehow not waking Olivia.

**TRANSISTION TO INIGO**

the two were screaming at each other

I'm telling you Lucina he only knew about you not me so he shouldn't know about the others!

And what if he does! I mean how did HE KNOW MY NAME …. MY NAME! Lucina screamed back

Well he saw you first so what if ….. IF HE JUST GUESSED?! BESIDES IF YOU DO SOMETHING TO HIM THE ME AND MORGAN WON'T BE BORN IN THIS TIME! Lucina then began saying calmly well

i'm going to go do something about it

Lucina was about to walk out the door scabbard in hand till Inigo pinned her to the wall causing her to drop her scabbard causing her to look at him with a both shocked and confused face with him then starting to say …. no scream at Lucina

DON'T GET ANY IDEAS MISSY! , SINCE I PINNED YOU TO THE WALL HERE DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT HOW I FELT?! WHO CARES ABOUT OUR FUTURE BECAUSE WHAT HAPPENED THERE ISN'T GOING TO HERE!

Lucina was literally shocked by this, this was a whole new side to the womanizer every future child came to know and hate and yet she somehow liked being pinned by Inigo Lucina then noticed Inigo had a tear running down his eye and even though he knew he got his point across Inigo stopped screaming and he let her go but not before picking up her scabbard with the parallel Falchion in it and then said to her

You get this back when I think you can handle it kapeesh? Lucina nodded and Inigo walked off Falchion's scabbard in hand and Lucina thought to her self still looking in the direction Inigo walked off in

"_forcefu_l _ of you Inigo and to a _l_ady no _l_ess" _


	7. Chapter 6 a berserking encounter

**DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE **

Robin woke up Olivia still in his arms Robin then carefully got up not waking Olivia,Put on his morning armor clothes and brushing his teeth, luckily for Robin he had a suit ready for him at the palace he then started walking to the stables and saw Inigo and Lucina waiting for him Lucina didn't have her sword with her because Inigo had it strapped to his right side the three just looked at each other till Robin said said

"If you wanna join for the wedding its invite only" Lucina and Inigo only smirked while Robin only kept staring then begun

If you mind I need to prep Acer for the ride back to Ylisse or if you two wanna walk and talk with me that's fine. Robin then started walking towards Ace's stable the two turned and were then walking with him starting asking about how he knew who Lucina was which was strange to see her without the falchion with her but Robin rolled with it

"Now what you guys wanna know?"

How did you know about me? Lucina asked

I guessed really Robin responded

YOU GUESSED?! The two looking at him with surprise edged on their faces with the three now reaching Robin's personal stable for his horse

Course I did now if you mind I got a wedding I need to get ready for an Olivia to escort to said wedding and well …..

What?

Who knows anyways I am going to prep Acer for the ride ahead I also need to prep my tome and sword and...

Why all that? The silver haired kid known as Inigo asked

Who knows anyways I got to get ready so now if you guys check yourselves out I'll be glad.

The two nodded and left the stables.

**TRANSITION TO CHROM**

*sigh*

what is it that your sighing about Blue? Gaius asked now walking in

huh oh hi Gaius

I just am dueling with hard thoughts.

Wedding day problems?

No the fact that I get to see again what I did to my best friend and well its difficult to look at

I can see that but well just think of it like this your best friend is now engaged. Chrom broke into a teary surprised face

How did you learn this?! Chrom almost crushing Gaius

Easy on the arms Blue and anyways Tharja told me. Chrom now letting go of the thief

She followed him to Ferox?

Yes.

Why?

Were talking about Tharja here.

Oh right. Gaius was now about to walk away before Chrom said

Thanks Gaius

No problem Blue.

Half an hour later as Gaius would say it Bubbles walked in on Blue

with him wearing a tuxedo

Chrom walked to Robin and hugged him And Robin returned it Saying

Thanks my brother which this moved Chrom away from Robin with Robin only smiling

So I heard you got engaged to Olivia.

Yep.

Tharja?

Yes.

Ah.

Now lets get you married With Robin now pushing Chrom out the door

Why?

Because Once I get you married I can get my self married for my day and move back here.

Your moving back?

Yes its to cold in Ferox Heck even Olivia agreed though I think she couldn't tear herself away from her fiancee. Chrom only smiled

**TRANSISITON TO THE WEDDING DANCING**

**Robin **was dancing with his fiancee, Virion with Tharja

Chrom with Maribelle, Sully with Stahl,Panne with Kellam,Nowi with Donnel

Lissa with Gaius and Cordelia with Gregor

Robin was making conversation with his Fiancee.

So Olivia how ya feel being engaged to this man? Robin asked

It's nice its a great feeling like it was …. meant to be.

Did I ever tell you the time I was once a brigand?

No what did that feel like?

Kinda scary really I was very skilled axe barbarian class Robin the destroyer they called me though I wore a skull mask on my face so no one really knew what I looked like but I switched over to the sword and tome kinda wish I hadn't.

Wasn't Ace with you the whole time? Olivia asked

Yes he was the only difference was I didn't use him for battle.

Wait what do you mean you wish you didn't switch?

Well I was skilled in every weapon in the arsenal but Axes was what I was best with felt comfortable with think of me like Vaike only better looking and not in the third person.

O...kk well it um looks like the music is stopping so we better get going to the gifts.

Okay then Robin locked her arm and guided her towards hoping Chrom didn't hear the conversation unfortunately he did.

**TRANSISITION TO CHROM A coup**l**e days after the wedding **

Berserker armor who's armor we talking about?

Robin the destroyers

That brigand?

Hmm

Why? Milord?

Just can you pull it off? Unless you can get the man himself to come in and help me with the process I can't.

Why not?

Because his armor is the same only with minor differences as the ones in the past around Eliwood's son's time

And hows that a problem

His armor had titanium …..red titanium

And...

Thats very difficult to make with my strength also they weigh over a 100 pounds

But can you do it?

Yes but I'd need time a month maybe two.

Is there a faster way?

Bring the man in and he can easily pound down the metal and we would be in business. The Black smith said

Okay then. Chrom said

Just get the prints ready and I'll bring him in.

The keeper only nodded and went to the back room and Chrom left.

As Chrom was thinking of ways to get his friend to the smithy. He then went to his friends room to find Olivia settling in when he spoke up Olivia was so startled she almost went at him with a knive she had with her. He only smiled Olivia trying to think of a way to apologize and Chrom already stopped her by saying

_It's okay._

_**Author's notes**_

**yep C**l**ass change I**'ll** te**ll **ya why **

**because I f**l**at **l**ove the berserker c**l**ass I never knew why I just do anyways the sprite I was describing was the one from Binding b**l**ade I think what am I saying it is anyways i'm going to probab**l**y post two chapters today because its my favorite c**l**ass so ya don't expect though.**


End file.
